Lemon Edit: Naruto: Shinobi of Lust
by TheLemonEditor
Summary: A rewrite of the lemons from Naruto: Shinobi of Lust, by Meant to be more descriptive and enjoyable, it adds detail and fixes spelling and grammar


**Nothing in this fanfiction belongs to me. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and the fanfiction that these lemons came from originally belonged to was written by YinShadow. **

**AN: All right guys, I'm starting off with _Naruto: Shinobi of Lust_ by _YinShadow_. For those not in the know, please check out my profile for more details. This lemon comes from the very first chapter of _Naruto: Shinobi of Lust_. Whelp, now that I've gotten that out of the way, let's get on with the show.**

The Setup

Naruto, age 10, has just received magical sex powers from Lilith (I know, believe me, I know). He wakes up in the hospital and is soon visited by the Sandaime Hokage, Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko. Things quickly precede with the standard "What the Heck Happened" discussion, during which Naruto chooses to hide his new sex powers. Anko, after ruffling Naruto's hair (for some reason), is overcome with lust and immediately rushes to the nearest bathroom.

The Premise

This one's pretty short, it's just Anko masturbating by herself. Not really anything special, although she uses a dildo and masturbates both vaginally and anally.

The Lemon

Anko, her body on fire, burst through the door to the women's bathroom. With a muttered prayer of thanks that the bathroom was deserted, Anko quickly dove into the nearest stall, only just managing to lock the door before succumbing to her lust. She quickly shrugged off her trench coat, hands flying to her mesh covered breasts, groping and squeezing them. Switching from groping her tits to playing with her rock hard nipples, Anko let out a loud moan, reveling in the pleasure her actions brought. Still, she needed more.

Abandoning her breasts, she grabbed the bottom of her skirt and lifted it to her waist, leaving her skirt covering as much as a belt. Immensely grateful that she'd chosen to forgo panties that morning, Anko brought her hands to her dripping pussy, her left left hand teasing her nub while her right thrust two fingers in and out of her soaked hole. Her ministrations quickly bringing her to the edge, Anko, with a keening wail, came hard.

Panting heavily, and feeling the lust still burning inside her, despite her recent climax, Anko grabbed her trench coat and began digging through the various pockets, looking for her favourite toy. Finding the scroll that contained her prize, Anko sat down on the toilet seat, and unrolled the scroll. A few hand seals and an application of chakra later, and she held in her hands a large, black dildo.

Sitting back, she spread her legs wide, and began to tease her lower lips with her toy. She ran the tip of the dildo from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit, and the down again, slowly working herself into a frenzy. Finally, when she could take it no more, she brought the toy to the entrance of her tight cunt, and rammed it in as far as she could. Anko let out a gasp, the sensations caused by her forceful penetration shooting through her lust addled mind like a rocket, until she came again, her pussy clamping down on the intrusion.

Despite having just cum, Anko wasn't satisfied. Rising to her feet, she bent at the waist until her cheek was pressed against the stall door, her right hand steadying her. She reached back with her left hand, and pulled the dildo out of her pussy, before bringing it to her tightest hole. She pushed, and the toy, well lubed with her juices, slid deep into her ass. Anko let out a groan at the combination of pleasure and pain coming from her unprepared ass, before she began to thrust the dildo in and out of her rear hole. She could feel that she was getting close to another orgasm, the biggest yet, but she couldn't quite reach it. Her right hand quickly abandoned it's post, snaking down to rub her clit.

Instantly, her pleasure spiked, and her body froze, shaking from the force of her orgasm. She let out a sigh, the all consuming lust she'd felt having passed. Coming back to herself, Anko straightened up, and took a moment to assess the situation. She was panting, covered in sweat, and had a stream of pussy juice sliding down each leg. Her ass ached from the stretching it had received, and... reaching up, she grimaced. Yep, she'd been drooling. Finally, Anko turned and regarded the stall. Her cheeks heating up in a bright blush, she noticed that the toilet, and for that matter, most of the floor, were covered in her juices.

**AN: Whelp, that's all folks. Remember, I'm not rewriting the whole story, just the lemon. I did my best to stay close to what the author wrote, if a bit more detailed, but in a few places I made a slight change for better flow. Still, feel free to tell me what you think. **


End file.
